Happily Ever After (GaLe)
by Fairytail queen17175
Summary: Levy surprisingly finds Gajeel in the Guild library. She finds out something about him that he didn't want her to know. Will helping him bring them together? or rip them apart? I do not own any characters in this story, nor do I own any authors in this story. (well..i own me but that's it)
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After

(GaLe)

Chapter 1

Levy was sitting in the guild with everyone as usual, reading her book at a wooden table. It was, unfortunately, a normal day at the guild, fights breaking out every ten minutes. And right now, Levy was sitting at a table that was too close to one particular fight between Natsu and Gray, and Erza being out at the moment, no one was left to stop it except for maybe Lucy, so the fight ended up in Levy's table being broken and having to find another reading spot. She decided to go to the most peaceful place in the guild that is usually uninhabited for the most part, Fairy Tail's library. She ventured her way down and opened the door to her sanctuary. Surprisingly it was not empty as it usually is, and what was even more shocking was the person that was in there. Gajeel was sitting at the only table in there, looking very intensly at a book, not noticing Levy walked in she decided to hide behind a bookshelf to see if there was a particular reason him of all people was there. Gajeel squinted harder and harder at the tiny print on the pages. Levy noticed that his look of concentration at the book was actually a look of frustration.

'Huh?' levy thought to herself, 'is...is he having a hard time reading it?' soon after her thought her question was answered.

"AHHHH! FUCK THIS!" Gajeel yelled, and proceeded to roughly throw the book at the book shelf Levy was hiding behind. He got too frustrated with the book and finally snapped. He was about to turn sit back down when he threw the book but heard a girly squeal, he turned to find the culprit. No one was going to spy on him and get away with it. He turned and whoever was there gasped, hoping not to be found. Tiny footsteps could be heard as whoever was there was trying to find somewhere else to hind, to ensure he would not find them. Their plan unfortunately failed, as his Dragon hearing allowed him to pinpoint the exact location of the peeper, and he grabbed her up by the collar of her orange dress. He finally noticed who it was after seeing her wild blue hair. He scoffed.

"Tch. The fuck you doin' spying on me Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, clearly not pleased.

"I-I wasn't spying, I just walked in.." She lied, through her teeth, hoping he would put her down.

"Liar, I knew I could smell someone walk in, just didn't bother to check cause I didn't hear nothin'." He said to her, finally turning her to face him, still lifting her by the white collar of her dress. Her face beat red, eyes downcast, refusing to look at him. "Well? Do you have an explanation for yourself?" He asked, bringing her face closer to his.

"I wasn't spying! Put me down you brute!" He dropped her and she landed flat on her butt. She winced in pain as she made contact with the floor. "Jerk…" she mumbled. Gajeel picked up the insult with his hearing.

"I wasn't the one spying on anybody was I?" He said, arms crossed looking down at her small form still on the floor. She was honestly holding back tears because she had gotten her tailbone injured on her last mission, and being dropped so roughly didn't exactly help its condition. She tried to get up, still refusing to look at Gajeel so he wouldn't see the tears brimming her eyes. She let out a hiss of pain as she tried to get up, and fell back down again. Gajeel looked at her, eyebrow perked in confusion.

"What's your problem Shrimp? It's not like I dropped you from a 10 foot drop." She finally looked up at him, and unexpectedly lost it.

"WE'LL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SEVERELY INJURED MY TAILBONE ON MY LAST MISSION YOU JERK!" She said. Gajeel knew the feeling of hurting his tailbone, and felt of pang of guilt run through his veins, though he'd never admit it.

"Tch. Damn you and your delicate body." Before she had time to react he scooped her up in his muscular arms, and brought her over to the table and sat her down. "Stay here" he said sternly. She nodded her head as Gajeel left the room. She began to ask herself question. Why, of all people, was Gajeel here? Why was he so frustrated? Why wasn't he fighting with the rest of the guys up there? Where is Lily at, isn't he supposed to be with Gajeel? That's when Levy remembered she didn't see Lily up there with the rest of the guild either. Gajeel shortly returned with an icepack and some wrap.

"Think you can stand so I can wrap this on you?" He asked, Levy nodded in determination. She hopped off the table and fell forward into Gajeel, her face turning red up to her ears.

"Sorry...sorry." She said. Gajeel mumbled a 'that's okay'.

"Lift your dress." He said oh-so casually. Her face ignited again.

"Wh-what?!" Her eyes equivalent to the size of a plate.

"The icepack needs to make contact with your skin, just lift the back part to I can't see anything."

"Make eye contact with me the whole time, I don't want you seeing anything!" He chuckled and agreed and lifted the back part of her dress looking into Gajeel's red eyes the whole time.

"Hold the ice pack" she did as requested, and held it in place while he wrapped. She thought this moment was as good as any to ask him the questions that had been filling her mind.

"Umm Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you in the library in the first place?"

"I was reading, what did it look like I was doing?"

"I didn't think you were one for reading."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said, still wrapping the icepack to her.

"Where is Lily?"

"Went to visit some friends, won't be back until next month." She seemed kind of shocked! It was the first of this month, meaning Lily would be gone for a pretty long time. Now came the question she knew he wouldn't like to answer.

"Why did you throw the book?"

"None of your business." He simply answered.

"Were you frustrated?" She pressed on with the questions.

"What don't you get about none of your business?" He sternly said and glared at her slightly before going back to wrapping.

"Gajeel….you can read can't you?" She asked quietly.

"Your wrapping is all done, I'll leave you to your library time." He said and heading for the door.

"Gajeel! I'm trying to talk to you!" Levy tried to run after him, but her sore tailbone betrayed her, and she clattered to the floor once again. Gajeel kept making his way to the door, she used her last resort.

"Solid Script: Wall!" She said, blocking off the door way. He laughed and turned to her.

"You think one of your measly walls can keep me in here?" He punched the wall and it broke. Levy tried again.

"Solid Script: concrete!" She covered him in concrete in an attempt to glue him to the floor, she finally made her way off the floor. He went into steel form, and broke the concrete. Levy drooped her head in defeat, then she got an idea.

"Solid Script: Hole!" A hole opened up under Gajeel and he fell about 10 feet, 4 feet taller than him so he couldn't simply crawl out.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHRIMP! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He boomed from underground. Levy lay on her stomach at the edge of the hole and looked down at him.

"Not until you tell me what I'd like to know." She knew she was being harsh, but the curiosity would eat her alive if she didn't find out.

"I AIN'T TELLIN' YOU SHIT, SO JUST LET ME OUT." He yelled at her, but Levy wasn't feeling even the least bit intimidated. She shrugged.

"Ok, you call me when you would like to tell me." She got up and made her way to the door.

"GOD DAMMIT, FINE!" He finally caved. She trotted back over to the hole and took her previous position. He was sitting at the bottom, crossing his arms.

"Well?" Levy asked, waiting for her answers.

"No, I can't fucking read, happy?" He said softly, almost to the point where she couldn't hear. That was good enough for her.

"Solid Script: Ladder!" A ladder appeared in the hole, and Gajeel climbed up, storming past her, and out of the library, slamming the door as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone saw Gajeel storm out of the guild, no one was dumb enough to say anything to him besides Natsu of course.

"FIGHT ME GAJEEL!" Natsu exclaimed, already in a fighting stance. All he gave Natsu was a deathly glare, and he continued to walk out. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Levy came running out after Gajeel.

"Gajeel WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN_" Levy was cut short at the massive guild doors shutting in her face, separating her a Gajeel. As Levy walked back to the library defeated, everyone started mumbling to one another. What has sweet little Levy done to piss of a big brute like Gajeel? Lucy tried to catch up to Levy, but she had already made her way into the library and locked the door, preventing anyone from coming in and disturbing her. She was figuring out how she was going to fix the hole in the floor she made without thinking of the aftermath. She forgot about a spell she hadn't used in quite sometime.

"Solid Script: ground." She said, with hardly any emotion in her usual perky voice. The ground didn't match the glossy wood flooring of the rest of the library, but at least there wasn't a gaping hole right in front of the door anymore. Anyone who didn't know it was there would fall right in the second they walked in. Gajeel went to his home, only a five minute walk from the guild, the previous people moved out because of the noise Fairy Tail caused, but Gajeel was used to it already, and Mira usually closed the doors at 10:00 as a courtesy for the other residence around, and opened again at 8:00 AM. Gajeel went to his iron pile and kicked it over, spreading the iron all over his floor. 'The Shrimp is probably going to blab to everyone that I can't read and I'll get laughed out of the guild hall tomorrow' he thought as he sat in his favorite chair in the corner. Lily's voice soon made it's way into Gajeel's head being the voice of reason. 'Now you know Levy wouldn't do that, and she meant no harm, she was just concerned for you' Lily's voice said. Gajeel knew that was probably true, but she shouldn't have pushed him to say it, it wasn't something he was ready to share with her, or anyone for that matter. The only one that knew was Lily, because he had to read all of the job requests to Gajeel. Gajeel was only trying to learn how to read so he could go on missions by himself while Lily was gone, but it seemed that it wasn't really working for him. He supposed he had someone else to read them to him now that Levy knew, but Gajeel decided against asking Levy, he knew reading was something he had to learn. With that decided, Gajeel made his way into his room and fell asleep. Levy though was still locked away in the library, sulking to herself for making Gajeel not trust her, and pushing him to far, even for him. She noticed it was nearing 10:00, Mira's closing time, but she didn't want to face anyone right now. Not even Mira. Levy heard a knock on the library door.

"Levy dear" Mira's voice rang out. Speak of the devil, or should she say demon?

"What?" Levy replied, having that come out a lot harsher than intended.

"I'm closing the hall, it's time for you to home, want me to walk you?"

"No thanks Mira, I'd rather walk alone." Levy said opening the door, head down, walking past Mira out the door, to Fairy Hills. She made her way to her room and plopped down on her bed, arms spread out to her sides, hair spread like a fan. She got thinking, just as Gajeel did. 'How am I going to make this up to him?' 'Is he really that angry with me?' 'Will he speak to me tomorrow?' Levy was nervous that she really had crossed the line. His reading capability was not something he was ready to share with her, and she should have respected that, instead of trapping him in a hole until he told her. 'I am a horrible person' Levy thought to herself. She rolled over and went to bed, after deciding she would talk to Gajeel tomorrow and make a formal apology.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Levy ended up beating Mira to the guild by 10 minutes in the morning. She wanted to ensure that Gajeel wouldn't just grab his breakfast and leave before Levy could get to the guild. Levy also wanted to get there before the thunderstorm started, and got all wet. She was going to sit in a corner on the opposite side of the guild he usually hangs out in and wait for him all day. Gajeel had woken up at 6:30 his normal time, and stared at the ceiling, contemplating if he would go to the guild. He really didn't want to face anyone today, even if she told or not it would be embarrassing to show his face in the guild today. But if he didn't go, then he would be bored out of his fucking mind all day, having no TV and no Lily to keep him company, and he couldn't read the request board, so popping in even to grab a mission for 2 minutes was even out of the question. Maybe he could train? But if he did that someone else going on a mission might see him, and then what? He wasn't a coward or anything, he just didn't want to deal with childish nonsense. Yeah, that's what he decided to tell himself. He also decided we was going to stay in today. A little time to himself should be good, there's nothing that says he HAS to leave his house everyday is there? No there's fucking not! Yeah, screw you daily routine! Levy stayed in the same spot in the guild all day, and surprisingly no one but Mira noticed she was at the guild because she wasn't just staying away from Gajeel's usual spot, she was staying away from HER usual spot as well. As she predicted, it's working, she's been undetected all day and it's already noon. Not even by Jet and Droy. The only thing upsetting Levy though was the fact that Gajeel hadn't shown up, and from what she's observed over the past few months since he's joined is that he usually shows up at around 9 or 10, he should've been here 2 or 3 hours ago! She didn't know what to do, he was definitely mad at her, there's no way he's on a job, unless he broke in last night and took one, but even if he grabbed a flyer he couldn't read it...unless he asked a pedestrian where to go. Chances are though either they would be to scared of him to ask, or his ego is too big to ask in the first place...she's going with the second one. Mira came over with a plate of food, and put it in front of Levy. Mira noticed Levy looked uneasy, but didn't want to say anything.

"Don't worry, I got Kinana to watch the bar for me for at least a half hour, and everyone thinks I left, no one knows I'm over here." Levy let out a breath of relief. "Why did you come today if you didn't want anyone knowing you're here?" Mira asked carefully.

"Because I 'm trying to see if someone else happens to come in today." She said softly.

"Gajeel?" Mira concluded. Levy turned tomato red, eyes went wider.

"N-no, I'm not waiting for Gajeel! Why would I wait for a jerk like that, I'm uh..waiting for Lu-chan to get here!" Levy said, trying to keep her cover.

"But Levy...Lucy and Natsu got her an hour after I opened the guild hall…" And in that moment, Levy knew she was screwed. She knew because Mira got that look in her eye.

"Oh? Do we have someone stalking Gajeel?" Mira said devilishly.

"Wh-what! No of course not! That's not it at all!" Levy said, shaking her hands defensively in front of her.

"Then why else would you sit back here waiting for him to show up? Unless you're already secretly dating!" Mira squealed.

"No, No, that's not it either, I'm just...ugh it's hard to explain, this is about yesterday, I made him angry." Levy said, connecting her forehead with the table.

"Oh Levy, I'm sure he's not that mad, maybe he's just taking a day off, you have those sometimes. Once you didn't show up for a whole week!" Mira said reasurringly.

"Then did he have to take one the day after he got mad at me! He could have waited for me to apologize to him." Just then the sky opened up and loud clap of thunder erupted from the sky. Everyone but Levy cheered, Levy was still scared of Thunder, it was one of her worst fears, and no one knew, not even Jet and Droy. Her eyes went wide and she went paralyzed from the fear because of the thunder. Thankfully Mira didn't notice.

"Oops, sorry Levy, my half hour is up, I'll see you later ok? Good luck with your stalking!" Mira teased as she walked away from Levy back to the bar. Soon it was 9:45 at night, 15 minutes until the guild closed. Mira was dragging she was so tired, it was Monday, and a lot of guild members take breaks over the weekend, only to rush back in on Monday.

"I'M CLOSING DOWN THE GUILD HALL EARLY EVERYONE, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY OUT!" Mira announced across the almost empty hall. Upon hearing this Levy made a mad dash down the hall toward the back of the guild. She heard the few people left murmur.

"Wait? Levy was here today? What the hell?" One of her guildmates said.

"Sorry Mira! Please hold on a minute, I need to do something before you close!" Levy said as she ran. Mira sighed, but patiently waited.

Gajeel looked at the time on the clock 10:00, looks like he's run out of time to go to the guild today, and successfully stayed away. He was actually thinking about sucking it up and going at around 3 today, but his urge to nap won that argument. He was wide awake, sitting on his couch lounging, thinking to himself. Should he go to the guild tomorrow? Would he take another day off? His thoughts were disturbed by a knock at his door. Who had the nerve to come to his house at such a late hour? And in the pouring rain too, it's raining cats and dogs outside! He got up with a frustrated grunt and opened the door.

"Who the hell is at my door at this hour?" He said to who was standing there, he casted his eyes down a bit, to see a mop of wet blue hair sticking to its owner's face. He looked at Levy completely shocked. She was soaked down to the core. Her dress was sticking to her form, he could see her undergarments a little through her dress, it clung to her that closely. Her hair was completely flat and stuck to her cheeks and forehead, it also took on a color so dark her hair almost looked black. Even in the severe storm he could tell she had been crying, her makeup was completely washed off of her face, due to the rain or her own tears, Gajeel would never know. Her feet were exposed in her red sandals, her toes cold and curled to try and keep warm. He noticed she carried with her a little backpack that she usually didn't carry. What did she have in there? She finally spoke.

"Gajeel..I_" the thunder clapped again from above and she seemed to be paralyzed with fear. She squeaked in surprise and fear, her eyes went wide, and she started to shiver more than she already was. Was she scared of the thunder? Gajeel thought.

"Levy?" Gajeel asked, actually using her name for once. He tried to tug on her arm, but she didn't budge, didn't even realize she was being spoken to or touched.

"OI, LEVY!" Gajeel yelled trying to get her out of her trance. The Phantom Lord Gajeel would have slammed the door in her face, the Fairy Tail Gajeel couldn't do that, he had to do SOMETHING. He lifted Levy up and brought her into his home, he went to get a towel so he can dry her. He came back and a small but powerful mass hit his torso. He looked down and saw it was Levy hugging him tightly, Gajeel didn't know what to do, he's not used to the kind of contact with other people. She was still crying.

"I'm sorry Gajeel! I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry I pushed you past your comfort zone, I'm sorry I bullied you into telling me your secret!" Gajeel could tell she had been bothered by this for a long time, he didn't know what to do, except to hug her back, and that's what he did. He didn't say a word as he lead her to his couch, he went to his bedroom and got a pair of his pajama pant and one of his sweatshirts.

"Change into this, you'll turn my house into a pool if you don't, and might as well take off everything, I'll throw it into the dryer for you." A blush sprinkled her cheeks as she went into the bathroom that caught her eye, she gave Gajeel all of her clothes, including her undergarments, which took her a long time to ponder whether she should or not. She made herself comfortable on his couch and he sat beside her after her clothes were taken care of.

"Why did you come here at this hour? And especially with no umbrella?" He asked her.

"You didn't come to the guild today…" She said softly.

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked confused. She nodded her head in response. "Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I shouldn't have made you tell me, and I'm really sorry." She said quietly, looking at her folded hands.

"It's not like it was a big deal Shrimp." He said that but that's not how he really felt, and she picked up on that.

"If it wasn't a big deal you wouldn't have no wanted to tell, stormed out of the guild, and then not show up today." Water dripped down her face, and he wasn't sure if it was tears or rain from her hair. Then he realized what she had said. It's not that he didn't want to tell her, he just liked her so much he wasn't sure if she would judge him for his reading capability. And it's not that she wanted to push him, she liked him so much she just wanted to help him with whatever was bothering him.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you…" he said, unable to meet her eyes. She blushed a bit

"Then what is it?"

"Nothin'" He said, refusing to meet her gaze. "You're sleeping here tonight, no way you're going home in that." He said and got up to make his way to his room.

"Gajeel wait!" Levy said, going through her bag, and pulling out several books.

"What's with the books?" He asked, though he has a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I'm going to teach you how to read Gajeel!" She said to him, her face lighting up with excitement. His cheeks dusted pink, he had an image to maintain and now she was ruining it, exposing herself to his weaknesses. Damn this little fairy girl! He walked over to look at the books...what the fuck?

"You're going to teach me to read...with kids books?" His ego could not be taking a bigger hit than this.

"Of course, you expect to learn with Stephen King? Or Pat Conroy?" I guess she had a point.

"Look? Can we start learning tomorrow? I'm tired as fuck."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morn_" Another clap of thunder hit and she froze, just as she had in the doorway.

"Shrimp! Oy what's the deal with thunder with you?" He asked shaking her. No response, just that far off gaze in her eyes. The worst part is that the thunder just kept booming over and over again, like it was right over his house. He couldn't snap her out of her trance. He went to his last resort. He leaned in and closed the distance between them, her lips plump and soft, her trance was broken, but she was soon in another, shocked at what she had "woken up" to. She leaned into his kiss, she put both hands on his chest pushing up to give herself better access to his mouth, another boom of thunder sounded but it went unnoticed. His thumb behind her ear, hand on the back of her neck he deepened the kiss. Soon they separated she was flustered and confused, not sure of what to think of it.

"That's why I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure what you'd think of me not being able to read, and you being the best fucking reader in all of Magnolia." She giggled. Glad the feelings of love she had for him were returned.

"Well now we both know a deep dark secret about each other."

"Yeah? And what do I know about you?"

"You're the only one in the guild that knows I'm scared of thunder."

"In that case maybe you should sleep with me, to make sure you don't get scared in the middle of the night." He said huskily.

"O-Ok" she said blushing. She followed him to his room, where they slept side by side, cuddling the night away.


End file.
